The present invention relates to a mounting device of an electronic component such as a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device whose functional surface should not be touched by anything or clung to by an extraneous substance.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional "can package" in which a SAW device 7 is mounted. In FIG. 5, the reference numeral 1 designates a base plate (which is called a stem); 2, insulators; 3, a cap; 4, 5 and 6, electrode pins; 7, the SAW device; 8, an adhesive; and 9, bonding wires. The insulators 2 insulate the respective electrode pins 4, 5 and 6 from the base plate 1. The adhesive 8 sticks the SAW device 7 to the base plate 1. The bonding wires 9 connect the SAW device 7 to the electrode pins 4, 5 and 6. In manufacturing this can package, first the SAW device 7 is stuck to the base plate 1 by the adhesive 8, secondly the SAW device 7 is wire-bonded to the electrode pins, and then the base plate 1 is covered by the cap 3.
This can package has a problem in that it requires a relatively difficult process of connecting the SAW device 7 to the electrode pins 4, 5 and 6 through the electric wires 9. Besides, the package has another problem that a molten metal such as a sputtered substance is likely to cling to the surface of the SAW device 7 at the time of sealing the package with the cap 3, causing inferior characteristics, etc.
FIG. 6 shows another conventional package in which an acoustic vibrator 11 is mounted. In manufacturing this package, first the acoustic vibrator 11 is soldered to leads 12 and 13, secondly an upper internal case 14 and a lower internal case 15 are temporarily conjoined to each other with the leads 12 and 13 laid through the internal cases 14 and 15, and then the internal cases 14 and 15 are molded from their outside by plastic resin 34.
This type of package has a problem that it requires a relatively troublesome process of connecting the leads 12 and 13 to the acoustic vibrator 11 by soldering or the like.